Mine
by ExpressingLove
Summary: A collection of One shots/Requests/Prompts of our favorite couple. Moose/Camille


This is Post Step Up all In after winning the 3 year Las Vegas Contract.

I do not own Step Up or their characters because if I did Moose and Camille would be the stars. This story shows how Moose is quite possessive of Camille

I do not own "Mine" by Beyonce and Drake

* * *

_Let's stop holding back on this and let's get carried away _

**Moose's POV**

This was supposed to be a happy time with music blaring and everyone dancing but at this moment I had never been so angry in my life. I could not believe the audacity of that guy flirting with _my Camille_; the love of my life.

I was not surprised if I was single, I would try to chat up a beautiful girl who just happened to be wearing a mini dress which showed of all her curves and a sexy pair of legs and who was also alone at that moment in time (as I was battling with Eddie and she decided she wanted a drink).

_***Flashback***_

Nothing could distract me as I made sure to destroy Eddie in this dance battle. Eddie had just pulled one of the sickest moves i had ever seen and I wanted to pull an even better one. Whilst popping and locking to the beat, something caught my attention. Some dude chatting to Camille, at first I thought nothing on it but then I saw his hands sliding across Camille's legs.

"_Oh hell no!"_ I thought as I tried to make my way to Camille not before allowing Eddie to win as my heart was no longer completely in it anymore, however I would need to make sure to request a rematch (as we wouldn't want Eddie to get a big head).

As I walked up to Camille, I couldn't help but become quite aggravated. This guy was your typical hottie (matter of opinion) you found on every magazine, blond and muscular with blue eyes however I was shocked at Camille, she seemed in no hurry to leave the guy in fact she was laughing at one of his jokes.

Once behind Camille, I wrapped my arms around Camille's waist; kissing her neck, showing the guy that Camille was mine. It seemed like the guy had gotten the memo as he had left; leaving a flabbergasted Camille.

***End of flashback***

Now you guys are probably wondering why I am mad. I am mad because Camille didn't seem to understand or process the fact that she shouldn't be talking to the guy. Yes i know i don't control who she talks to but just the thought of someone flirting with her presumably knowing that she was taking just made my so mad. I always thought you know with Camille being a psychologist as well as my best friend, she would understand why I was upset…

*****_**Flashback***_

"Who was the dude?" I asked trying to hide my frustration.

"Just some flirter, who thought he was witty" She replied; completely unaware of the fact I was just about ready to find that guy and teach him a very valuable lesson.

"Did you tell him you were taken?" anger rising as I saw Camille contemplating her answer.

"Honestly what's the big deal?" Camille questioned "it was just harmless flirting"

"Still shouldn't be flirting..." _Ouch_ I could see that I had hit a nerve as Camille narrow her eyebrows towards me.

"Moose..." her voice was now dangerously low "Watch what you say, you flirt all the time so lets not get hypocritical" and with that she left. I couldn't help but wince at her words

***End of flashback***

Camille had not spoken to me since our conversation which was almost an hour ago and I really didn't want this argument to affect our relationship. I could just about see her twirling her way across the dance floor towards the bathroom.

This was my chance to clear the air between us. I know that the crew had noticed the tension as Jason had raised an eyebrows when Camille walked straight pass me and everyone kept asking me _"What did you do?_" What did I do? (surprising how no one ever ask if Camille did anything wrong)

I waited until the ladies bathroom was empty and went in there to find Camille. Camille was just washing her hands when I came in and didn't seem to notice my presence until I cleared my throat.

"Hey..." I whispered as I nervously ran my hands through my hair.

"Hi" she replied purposely not looking at me.

"I'm sorry if I sound hypocritical but I just couldn't stand watching anyone flirt with you and knowing that you are flirting right back, I love you to much."

"Moose" Camille was cut short as I kissed her passionately taking her into one of the cubicles and locking the door.

"Camille, can I tell you why I was upset?" Leaning my forehead towards her as my hands snaked across her backside.

"Why?" Camille said looking directly up at me with her beautiful brown eyes.

"Because I was jealous and i didn't want any other dude flirting with you, now ask me why?"

"Why?" she hesitantly questioned as I began kissing up and down her neck.

"Because, you are mine and I am yours" I murmured in between kisses before biting her neck, ensuring that I left a mark.

_I just wanna say, you're mine, you're mine_

_I just wanna say, you're mine, you're mine_

_Fuck what you heard, you're mine, you're mine_

_All I'm really asking for is you_

_You're mine, you're mine_

_I just wanna say, you're mine, you're mine_

_Fuck what you heard, you're mine, you're mine_

_As long as you know who you belong to_

As we left the bathroom I couldn't help but smirk at how great this evening had been.

* * *

**Fin**

Please review and tell me what you think, any advice and if I should write more stories :D


End file.
